Convergence
by Lady Kanko Wildstar
Summary: What happens when a new fighter joins the game? Will the numbers change or stay the same? JUST A TEST RUN OF FIC  first posted in my group but I know somethings off.
1. Chapter 1

**Convergence**

By: Lady Wildstar

Prologue to Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yet again I have something stuck in my head that I need to write out. This time it's from the TV series Numb3rs. Some scenes are graphic in nature, so the rating will be high as a safety precaution and a warning. The pairings are by no means conventional and if you don't like it then don't read any further then this. I'm reaching my breaking point for people and racial or sexual slurs/hatred. This fic will help push the 'breaking point' on that biased belief. I have many friends with alternate leanings (in many ways), I've known most of them my entire life and I've trusted them with my life many times over the years. They helped me put this together right with site references. This is for them.

The more adult versions will be posted elsewhere.

_Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

8888888888888888888888

Prologue:

"How weird is it that they included Charlie in the exercises?" Don asks as he watched the 'battle field' through his binoculars.

"He's only doing what you are but for the blue team. You're the one who messed up your knee before this little exercise." Edgerton grunted from nearby as he looked through his riffle scope for a target.

"Well yeah, but scuttle butt has it _he_ brought in _their_ sniper. I got fifty riding on this with Charlie." Don muttered back still searching for any sign of his brother. "And where the hell did he park himself?"

"Probably with his team's sniper." Edgerton focused as he saw a movement, but then a bright blue paintball hit his scope dead on. "Shit!"

Don picked up his radio after getting over a moment of shock. "Edgerton's dead."

"WHAT!" He heard shouts from his red team. And then a lot of rapid shot's could be heard as the blue team ambushed his own team. One by one members of his team called in their 'deaths.' After the last person called in Don hit a remote button, down on the field blue lights flashed as a siren sounded loudly. Cheers could be heard from the blue team as both groups got out of their hiding places.

"Crap, guess I have to pay up, before the date." Don groaned.

"And found out who the hell just shot me." Edgerton muttered as he began to wipe off his scope.

"That would Ke." Charlie said smugly from behind them. They whipped around to look at his in shock. Oh, this was one of those moments he would be able to hang over Don's head for years.

"How'd you get back there?" Don demanded.

"My secret. And now… where is my fifty?" Charlie smug grin widened further.

88888888888888888888888

The Next Morning:

"So why aren't we going straight to the office for the briefing?" David questioned.

"Because Charlie said he was working from home. Never said why though." Don replied as he unlocked the door. Charlie was just coming out of the kitchen in just his pj pants, he had really toned up a bit in the last couple of months, but it made them wonder how. David and Colby enjoyed the view while it lasted.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie glowered at the guys as they came in. Don was about to reply when a woman came down the stairs in one of Charlie's shirts.

"Charlie, I thought…Oh, I didn't know you were having guests over." She walked over to stand beside Charlie while keeping her eyes on the others. The guys had varying expressions of surprise on their faces, but none more so then Don. This woman had curves a man would dream about getting his hands on. Not the usual anorexic woman by any means but nothing to laugh at either. But what was she doing with _his brother_?

"This is my brother Don and his team. David, Colby, and Ian, who's here for exercises. Don't mind Don though, he likes to barge in when he feels the need too." Charlie griped.

"Ah... I have to get ready for the lecture. Pick me up later." She turned to Charlie, giving him a fiery kiss before heading upstairs again. David and Colby quickly masked their looks of jealousy.

"Who's she?" Don asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"None of your damn business. Now what do you want?" Charlie snapped back harshly.

88888888888888888888888

That Afternoon:

"Did the little act this morning work?"

"I think it did, thanks Katherine." Charlie smiled at her over his cup of coffee.

"Hey, I'm sorry things didn't pan out with Amita but at least she was understanding. And at least she knew. Heck she's helping. Playing clueless works for you. But it's time to shed that skin, my friend. You may not be an agent but you know a few things. Plus you're a great kisser when you want to be." She smiled back, her eyes twinkling with amusement, lips quirked in a smile. "Are you really going to be going for them? All the way?"

"Yeah." Charlie took a large gulp of his coffee before continuing. "Yeah, it's time I go for it with no regrets. This morning was rather unexpected but it worked out anyway. Hopefully they'll take a hint. Thanks, for everything."

"Hey if anyone deserves it, it's you. You just let me know if you need any more help okay. And don't miss the show tomorrow, I'd hate to have to hunt you down. Brainiac." She smiled as they rose from their seats, hugged briefly and went their separate ways.

88888888888888888888888

Chapter One: The Next Day

The gang all met up decked to the nines, though none knew why, and waited at the entrance of one of the ritziest club in town that had a four month waiting list alone. Don looked at his watch briefly. "Man, Charlie has all of us dress up, not saying why, tells us to come here and now he's late."

"Maybe it has something to do with that girl yesterday." Megan said as she straightened her skirt, worrying over wrinkles. Just as Don was going to reply, Charlie pulls up to the valet and got out handing his keys to one of the valets before coming up to the group.

"Sorry, I'm late, had to repress the suit. Come on." Charlie said as he kept walking up to the entrance. The others followed though they exchanged looks back and forth. The bouncers merely motioned them to pass into the club, obviously they were expected.

As they entered the main room of the club Don turned to Charlie, "How'd you get us in?"

"A friend is performing tonight and made all the arrangements." He replied as a man in a tuxedo approached them.

"Professor, right this way. The Lady reserved the best seats in the house for you and your associate's. Not a small feat, you understand. Any drinks or food are on the house." The man smiled as he led them to a large table on the front row that had a reserved sign sitting on it. He plucked up the sign as they took their seats. They didn't have to wait long for the lights to go down. At first the music almost sound light a choir, but a spot light lit up behind them as a woman in red slowly walked down the isle, her hips giving a sultry roll. As she stood behind the mike, her deep rich voice sung thickly thoroughly captured everyone's attention sharply and held it tight.

Lord have mercy on my soul

For I have walked the sinful road

That I'm down on my knees

Lord have mercy on me, pleaseOhh yeahJesus, I must confess

That in all my loneliness

I've forsaken and I've sinned

Leaving fragments of a man so brokenI could tell you what I've done

Or should I tell you where I went wrong?Well the more that I start to play

My deceitful, evil ways

Keep on growing stronger by the dayOh lord have mercy on my soul

For I have walked a sinful road

So I'm gonna get down on my knees

Beg forgiveness to help set me free

Lord have mercy on me, please

88888888888888888888888888888

It was the woman from yesterday. Her long red gown accentuated her figure, highlighting the curves of her body. Her cleavage was by no means small but firmly up, the back of the dress was cut low skimming near her rump, showing she could wear no bra. Her hair was in an elegant sweep, diamonds winked from her ears and throat. The bright hazel of her eyes twinkled in amusement but held a scorching heat. Her sultry lips, painted in red, begged for attention.

88888888888888888888888888

Mother Mary full of grace

In my weakness, I've lost faith

I've been careless, and I have been warned

And the devil inside me is torn

God bless the men that I have scornedOh lord have mercy on my soul

For I have walked the sinful road

So I'm gonna get down on my knees

Beg forgiveness to help set me free

Lord have mercy on me, pleaseWoah, woaa yeah yeah

Woa yeah yeah oh oh

Oh-oh yeah yeah yeah, ohhSo don't let me fool around no more

Send your angels down to guide me through that door

Well I've gone and confessed my regrets

And I pray I'm not held in contempt

I'm so lost, and I need you to help me repentOh lord have mercy on my soul

Oh I'm begging, I'm pleeding, I'm needing

I want you to know

So I'm down upon my knees

Oh lord, I need forgiveness

I need forgiveness from you

8888888888888888888888888888

As she sang in that seductive voice, Don briefly looked to the others and, while Ian returned his heated gaze briefly, it was obvious that she was the center of their attention.

How did Charlie know her?

888888888888888888888888

One Month Later:

"What do we got?" Don asked as he went behind the crime scene tape taking a pair of gloves from one of the techs.

"Five men dead. All tied up, and no immediate signs of struggle in the room. But there are obvious signs that they struggled when restrained. Whether they were unconscious before or willingly got tied up they must have realized something was wrong and started to fight it." Megan explained as they walked into the large room that was set up as a dungeon.

"I take it they were the submissive's in this party?" Don muttered sarcastically as he looked around.

"From the looks of it." David agreed as he came up to them. "At least three of them are more publicly known in the alt scene. The other two are way more discrete. But one wacky thing that popped up is the two more discrete sub's are also former military, snipers to be precise."

Don studied David's face, "Really? This should be interesting then…How'd the date with Charlie and Colby go?"

"Alright. What about you and Ian?"

"Alright." Don and David grinned at each other briefly before focusing on the case at hand.

8888888888888888888888

Chapter 2: Five Days Later

Don felt like banging his head on a table he was seated at in the war room. In five days since the first crime scene there were four more victim's. The only commonality was some the victim's were either ex-military or from the alphabet agencies. And while Charlie had once again used his math to come up with new potential leads they were still falling short.

"Having problems?" a familiar and heavy voice drawled. Looking up quickly Don and the others saw Ian Edgerton leaning against the door frame in an almost lazy fashion. "Quantico thought you could use some help."

"I'll take it." Don grinned slightly, eye's lighting up, Edgerton's lips twitched slightly in response. The others called out greetings from their spots around the war room.

"So what do you have so far?" Edgerton asked as he sprawled out in a chair next to Don's.

"The first five victim's were found five days ago. Ages range from mid/late twenties to late forties. All known submissive's in varying ways. Three of the more discrete victim's were ex-military or agency snipers." David began a small grin on his face as he saw a brief look exchanged between the two men. Edgerton's eye brow twitched upwards slightly in interest as he turned his attention back to the group.

"We believe the killer or one of the killers is female. Nail scoring on the victim's back suggest it, but they were done with gloves on. We're doing DNA checks. A caller had contacted at least one of their parents or family members, told them that they have to come right away because there's an emergency with the vic and gave them the address. We think she or they are trying to reveal the truth about the vic, perhaps re-enacting a similar trauma that could have happened to her, or something she wants to reveal about herself but never has gotten the chance or the guts to do it." Megan continued on wards.

"'Revealing the truth'?" Edgerton questioned.

"All of them at one point frequented a fetish club called The Zone here in LA. It has a twin club on the east coast. We contacted the manager, confirmed their memberships with a warrant to pull their specific records. They were very cooperative as soon as they understood their members could be in danger. We're considering the possibility that our murderess is a dominant, or mistress, there." Colby added.

"That gives a lead on her preferred trawling ground." Edgerton nodded slightly. "Who called the families?"

"A man from a payphone, but from speech patterns described we think it was a homeless man who got paid to do it." Don muttered.

"What do we know about the club?"

Don grinned, "That's what we were just getting too. Charlie?"

"From the information I've gleaned I can tell you the club tends to be circumspect. It's an alternate lifestyle club. The club even provides lockers there for there members to keep their paraphernalia, so it's not kept in their home. They don't give out member ID cards. They put your social security number on file and when you come, you enter it into the entry key pad. It's a very intricate system and it also creates extremely accurate records of who comes and goes to the second and where. That's how I was able to identify the frequency of the victim's visits to the club. And from that I've created a matching time line of those who could potentially be our murderess." Charlie said as he tapped on a few keys and charts appeared on the flat screens.

"Alright so we go in undercover and…" Don began, but Charlie interrupted.

"That won't work."

Edgerton seemed surprised, "And how would you know?"

"I know a few people in the scene. I asked them for some insights into how one would go about with this." Charlie actually grinned at their expressions. He finally got one over the team, since last month, that didn't involved math as they complained so often. Especially Don and Edgerton. "Apparently every club has a certain percentage of new blood running through it, guests of members, prospective members, people try it out for a couple of months. The Zone is one of the more affluent in members of wealth and connections. Supposedly it is the 'hip place' to get into. It's also connected to an alternate private resort that the many members also frequent. You get in one, i.e. the club, then you can most likely to get into the other as well if need be. It also has a connection to a local swingers club."

"Okay, so what's wrong with having one of us go in?" Don asked with his sarcastic 'teach us professor' look.

"It would be better to find someone who's apart of the scene to take one or more of you in with them to get into the club. It would make less waves. But whoever goes in would have to play the part, in this case statistics dictate it would be best to go under the pretence of being a submissive. A cop, or agent, in this case going in alone and inexperienced or guided would be noticed immediately. But if it was under the 'watch' of someone experienced, if any noticed that you were in fact an agent it would be more interpreted as someone who wants to test the waters and would have interest in concealing his or her profession as any of the well-heeled clientele." Charlie easily slid into lecture mode though enjoying the looks the others kept throwing at each other during this. "On the floor, most use assumed or first names only. The rule is, if you happen to see someone you know on the street, you either pretend you don't know them, or that you met them at a mainstream place, like a bar or resort."

"Oookay, so how do we get in?" Colby asked slowly, still not having connected all of the 'dots' yet. Maybe it was from the whole Army mentality.

"We talk to a friend before we need to go in." Charlie grinned at there once more stunned expressions packing up his computer. Just wait until they heard the next part he said on his way out of the room. "You just decide who will go in. Head to the school when you've decided. I have a few phone calls to make."

8888888888888888888888

After having a long debate, the whole group went over the Cal-Si to meet Charlie at one of the fountain garden's. The campus was buzzing with students and staff moving about or holding meetings in various places. While Don, Megan, David and Colby had been to the campus before Ian hadn't so he looked about with cooled interest. Charlie was standing next to the fountain talking with three of his students as they walked up to him.

"….so revise your data and then bring it back, okay?"

"Yes, professor." The three said together and went off on their own way.

"Hey! So who's it going to be?" Charlie asked in greeting to the group.

"Me and Ian." Don muttered, getting ready to say more but was interrupted by a loud feminine voice.

"Professor Charles Edward Eppes!" They turned to see a well groomed woman stride toward them. It was the same woman from a month earlier. Her long brown/red hair was pulled tightly into a pony tail showed the feature's of her face nicely enhanced with a light application of makeup, giving her face an almost glowing look. She wore blood red pants, a red elegantly decorated corset over a crisp white shirt. Red high heeled boots and a red leather trench coat obviously hand tailored completed the imposing image.

"Dr. Katherine Evans!" He shouted back as she came up, the two hugged tightly for a moment catching the attention of passing students and staff who looked to the two with unguarded curiosity. "It's good to see you. Thank you so much for helping."

"Hey, you called in a pretty strong favor just to reach me, so I got curious as to why you choose me for this little endeavor." She grinned widely at him before turning to study the group of agents. An elegant eye brow arched upwards. "My, my, I had no idea you wanted to bring so many into the fold at one time. So many to pick from, the others will get jealous." Colby and David actually blushed though they also smiled, while Megan, Don and Ian snickered.

"No, no it'll be just Don and Edgerton. Megan is with Larry. And Colby and David are…um taken." Charlie blushed this time, while Katherine arched an eye brow again quickly connecting the dots.

"Two huh? Not bad, Brainiac." Katherine grinned again while musing up his hair.

"Hey! Not the hair." Charlie laughed pushing her away playfully.

"Brainiac?" Colby questioned grinning at their playfulness. It was much like watching Charlie and Don together. Now he knew what their relationship was really like, being told was one thing but seeing for himself definitely helped.

"Well you have to admit he's a bit of a brain and he can get really wacky with too much caffeine." She shrugged while the guys and Megan, save Edgerton who were grinning, made noises of agreements."A Quantico sniper, interesting."

"How did you know who I am?" Edgerton studied her sharply.

"One sniper knows the work of others. Most in the field know my handle name, Ke. Hope I didn't break your scope, by the way." She grinned at their dumb founded expressions, even Ian this time. Oh, how she loved chances like this every now and then.

"_Your_ Ke?" Megan practically gasped. "But how do you know Charlie before last month?"

"Yup, I'm Ke. And he saved my teams six in a nasty sitch several years ago. Worked together several times and became friends since. One time we got stuck in an elevator during a base lock down. Three days of nothing to do but talking and eating the candy bars the rescue teams managed to slip to us sometime in day two. Tend to get to know others quite well in situations like that. He always ran the numbers and I got the job done. Then there was that little exercise of yours was a nice little bonus to a vacation. So what exactly did you need to know about the scene?"

"Everything you can tell us." Don replied

8888888888888888888888

Chapter 3: FBI offices

"Right here's the basic of 101. BDSM is any of a number of related patterns of human sexual behavior. The major subgroupings are described in the abbreviation 'BDSM' itself: bondage & discipline or b&d, domination & submission or d&s, and lastly sadism & masochism. Many of the specific practices in BDSM are those which, if performed in neutral or nonsexual contexts, could be considered unpleasant, undesirable or abusive. It's a set up of the mutual consent of the participants, and typically for mutual enjoyment. This emphasis on informed consent and safety is also known as SSC (safe, sane and consensual), though others prefer the term RACK (risk-aware consensual kink), believing that it places more emphasis on acknowledging the fact that all activities are potentially risky." Katherine began and she could tell that they were trying hard to concentrate.

"It may or may not have sex or sexual role-playing. How dominant or submissive a person may be in their regular life does not necessarily indicate which role they will play in a scene. Some BDSM players are polyamorous or sexually monogamous but engage in non-sexual play with others. A couple may engage in BDSM sexuality with an otherwise non-Dominant/submissive relationship dynamic. It's activities are practiced by people of all sexualities. Many practice activities in private. Others socialize. The community can be regarded as a subculture within mainstream society. In some parts it is referred to as being 'in the lifestyle.' To get in with this mission we would have to all be intimate." Katherine almost grinned at the cross eyed looks that the agents had gained. While Edgerton seemed to understand things better then the others, he was still overloaded.

"Okay…what are the role's like?" Edgerton asked.

"A dominant person enjoys controlling a submissive person. In addition, many fantasies involve the reversal of traditional roles or constraints, so that men or women who traditionally have powerful roles in contemporary culture may wish to experience submissive roles, while others who normally are responsible for enforcing traditional morality, may wish to experience situations where such limitations do not exist."

"So a submissive is…?"

"A submissive person is one who, of their own free will, seeks to submit to another. Submission, by nature, is a twofold phenomena that expresses itself through power. Submissives, no matter what walks of life they may come from, all share the desire to relinquish power to another individual. Their reasons are varied. Some may find the relinquishment of responsibility to another paradoxically liberating."

"Liberating?" Colby muttered.

"Quite." She smiled as though she was the cat that ate the canary. "There are many ways to play in that world. It all depends on your style or kink."

Ian's eyebrow quirked, "What's yours?"

She turned to him, "That's for me to know."

"And us to find out?" Don finished.

"Not soon, I'm very selective of who I play with, very selective. I prefer those who can last a long long time." Her voice was almost like a sing song, her eyes lit up, and she was definitely laying down a challenge. David, Colby and Charlie all blushed. Megan just smiled. While Don and Ian looked extremely interested.

Megan cleared her throated lightly, "What kind of styles are there?"

"Do you have the next millennia to talk? Cause it would take that long to describe all of them." She was a little sharp at that one. "Look it takes someone who's truly been in the scene to know which kinks a person has."

Don ran a hand over his face, "Can you get us in and help find who did this?"

"I'm a mistress not a sub. Anyone who goes in with me would have to truly act like a sub. Can either of you do that?"


	2. PROTEST

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Lady Kanko Wildstar


End file.
